Friends Season 11
by darthkurak
Summary: Another season of Friends. Check it!


_This is my first fan fiction on this board. I'm from Poland, so don't be mad at me, if my English is bad. This is first chapter. I'm going to write whole season. I know, that this chapter not funny, but in next, I'll try include more humor.__ Thanks for Kadej and Szklarz, my Beta Readers! Please, review this story! _

_Disclaimer: I Don't own any of these characters._

**The One Where Two**** Day is Enough **

**Central Perk**

_Sitting on a couch at the left side: Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel. Chandler is keeping his right arm round Monica, Rachel is lying on Ross's chest. Ross is holding her. Phoebe is sitting on an armchair, Joey sits on a chair. _

Rachel: (**Sad**) It's a strange feeling…

Ross: (**Kisses Rachel's forehead**) It is true, sweetie. We are all feeling this same.

Monica: (**Trying to cheer up**) Oh, please, it's not a big deal. We'll live just two hours away. Only two hours!

Chandler: Yeah. Guys, this is much less than we was throwing that ball, remember?

Monica: And of course, we still work here, in New York. We'll see each other very often, anyway! Almost nothing will change.

Joey: (With cake in a mouth): It won't be the same. (**Everybody is looking at Joey**)

Chandler: (**Gives Joey plate with cake**) Another one?

Joey: (**Gives Chandler a serious glance with crack and masticate. Moment of silence. Then rapidly swallowing cake from the plate**) You screwed that!

Chandler: Joey, C'mon! We are not going to change our mind.

Joey: I know! I know how much it's important to you, but… (thinking) guys… it's a really strange feeling. You won't be living next door anymore, we won't be hanging out and watching porn…(**Moment of silence**) C'mon! Monica, you know, that Chandler and me have a porn day, even when you are married! Anyway, it will be quite different… (**Moment of silence**) Yeah, you definitely screwed that! (**Automatically takes another cake, but plate is empty**) Damn it! Waitress!

Phoebe: Joey…

Joey: Yes, I know! Gunther! (**Moment of silence, everyone looking at Joey again**) Aghh! (**Taking a plate and goes to bar**)

Rachel: (**to Chandler and Monica**) So… When are you going to make a greeting party?

Monica: (**Excited**) Oh! I forgot! I forgot to plan a greeting party. I didn't even think about it! Ouu, thanks Rachel! This is great! So… (**Thinking a while…**) Today We get our furniture at 4 pm. If we unpack it all at once… hmmm… it is going to take us a half of a day…

Chandler: (**Surprised**) We?

Monica: Oh… I forgot. You never help me in unpacking stuff. So…that 's the case, It's going to take me a… (**With malicious smile**) half a day! Organizing a party takes me a twice as much, so… (**Thinking**). Tomorrow, at 4 pm?

Chandler: (**Sarcasm, pretending excitement**): Yeeah! We are robots!

Monica: (**Stunned**) What?

Chnadler: (**Irritated**) Oh, C'mon! As usually I was misunderstand. Honey, in all your brilliant planning and calculating you haven't noticed that it's only 24 hours that the day has and we - human beings - need sleep too! (**Moment of silence**)

Monika: Oh… Screw that! We'll have a party tomorrow!

Phoebe: Yaaaay! This is so cool! (**Stands up and jumps with Monica**) I'm going to write a song of some kind! (**Runs out, Monica rapidly lost enthusiasm) **

**Theme Song **

**Ross's Apartment **

_Ross and Rachel enter apartment. In silence they take off their jackets. Rachel sits down on a couch. Ross goes to the kitchen. Rachel takes a phone and dials a number._

Rachel: Hi mom! Don't yell at me! I know. I'll explain everything tomorrow. How's Emma? She's sleeping? Good… Mom! Not now! I'll come tomorrow with Ross and we'll take Emma… YES! WITH ROSS! MOM! You can't stop, can you? We'll talk tomorrow! Bye!

_Ross enters living room with two beers. He gives one to R__achel, then he sits down near her and hugs her. _

Ross: Rach? What is wrong? Who were you talking with?

Rachel: (**With anger**) With my mother. Tomorrow we're going to take Emma to her.

Ross: Are you ok?

Rachel: (**Sad**) Mhm

Ross: Are you sure?

Rachel: (**Shaking head**) Yes.

Moment of silence. They both take a sip of bear.

Ross: Rach, I see, that you are definitely not all right. What is bothering you? I want to be a part of this.

Rachel: Oh… I don't know Ross. Maybe it's just a tough day. You know… We are back together, Monica and Chandler moved out, everything is going to change. (**Ross rises his eyebrow**) Oh, no…no! It's not what I had in mind. Ross I am as happy as I've never been before. And everything because of you. But…

Ross: Yes, Rach?

Rachel: It's just so overwhelming. I don't even have vitality to think about tomorrow, not to mention us... our future.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something (pushes her hands into chest) in here has died. Burnt out.

Ross: Maybe it's the cookie? (**Rachel gives him a pitying look**) Ok. Rach. Look. Everything will be fine. It is not like Monica and Chandler moved out to… Asia, for instance.

Rachel: I know…

Ross: We will just see them less frequently. We have to look on the bright side. We will have more time for ourselves. (He gives her a smile) More sex, more making out…

Rachel: (**With sarcasm**) Nothing lasts forever…

Ross: Exactly! (**Moment of silence**) But, you know, sex…sex endures everything…

Rachel: Oh, Ross, knock it off, I'm not going to do it with you tonight.

Ross: But sex is good!

Rachel: Ross, don't push it. I'm not in a mood.

Ross: OK. Rach, look, some chapters of our lifes are just closing inevitably and we can do nothing about it.

Rachel: I know… But It's getting me down… horribly down. When we left Chandler and Monica's apartment I feel like a part of me stayed there.

Ross: Does that part want to have sex with me? (**Leans back and pays a look at the exit with hopeful smile, after a sudden while he leans forward back to Rachel**)

Ross gives her a gentle kiss and a hug. He takes a look through the window. A moment of silence. Little by little, his face changes from sadness to "I've got an idea!". He quickly gets up.

Rachel: Ross? What's going on? Ross… Don't freak me out!

_Ross goes to the door._

Rachel: Ross?

Ross: Do you trust me?

Rachel: What?

Ross: Do you trust me?

Rachel: Honey, of course!

Ross: So, stay here. I have to check something. I will be back as soon as I can.

**Phoebe's and Mike's apartment.**

_Phoebe is sitting on couch, when Mike comes to living room._

Mike: So, are you telling me, that Chandler and Monica moved out?

Phoebe: Mhm

Mike: Are you sad?

Phoebe: Mhm

Mike: Can I cheer you up somehow ?

Phoebe: Give it a try.

Mike: (**Takes a plate with cookies from a table**) Cookies?

Phoebe: (**Takes a cookie**) Mhm

Mike: Martini?

Phoebe: That's fine… (**Mike gives her a beverage**)

Mike: (**With smile**) Maybe a hand kiss? (**He kisses her hands**) Maybe in neck? (**He kisses her neck**) A cheek? (**He kisses her cheek**) Lips? (**He kisses her with passion, but she doesn't seem to be involved. Moment of silence. Mike takes sip of beer and Phoebe takes sip of martini**.) Let's have a baby!

Phoebe: Yay! Sure!

**Cut to commercial**

**Ross' Apartment**

_Rachel is walking forward and backward. Her hands lie on her face. She is very impatient. She peers at the watch every second. When she walks near the bedroom's door, she stops, notices something. She looks at alarm clock in her bedroom. Then she looks at her watch, and again at alarm clock. _

Rachel: Damn it! Swiss rubbish! (**She takes the watch and throws it trough living room. The watch hits one of many fossils, which falls and breaks**.) Aghhw!

**Chandler's and Monica's House**

_Living Room. There are boxes with moving stuff all around the place. In the background workers are walking and carrying furniture. Monica is walking all of the time and commanding. Chandler is sitting on the couch surrounded by boxes and watches TV. TV and couch are the only furniture on the frame. Besides, there are only boxes._

Monica: Guys! You two! Be careful with that!

Chandler: Honey, calm down.

Monica: Move on!

Chandler: Really, a bit of tone lower. I can't hear a whistle!

Monica gives him a killer look.

Chandler: Oh, what do I know? I don't need to hear that. We're losing anyway.

_Noise of something breaking up resounds from the background. Monica leaves frame. We only can hear her._

Monica: (**Yelling**) DAMN IT! I said "careful"! (**With high tone**)

Chandler's cellphone rings. He answers it.

Chandler: Rachel? (**We can still hear Monica's yelling from the background**) Wait a minute. (**Chandler takes a remote control and points it at Monica as if he wanted to turn her off. As she is still yelling, he puts down remote control with resignation**) Yes? Ross? No, he isn't here. He left? How long ago? Four hours? Hmm… Maybe he's marrying for the fourth time? Rachel? (**She hangs up**) Eeeh… Great. (**Monica is still yelling. Chandler takes the remote control and changes canal**.)

**Joey's Apartment**

_Joey is sitting on an armchair and watching Die Hard. He is surrounded by a huge amount of food. Cookies, chips, pizza, beer etc._

Joey: (**With admiration smile while shaking his head**) Yeah. Die for the hundred time, Hans!

_Suddenly, Rachel storms into the apartment. Joey immediately gets up dropping all food on the floor. A moment of silence. Joey is standing in the centre of the living room and takes a look at food. Then looks at Rachel, then again at food._

Joey: (**Sad**) Oohh… My pizza… My food… My beer! (**Outraged**) Damn it, Rachel! (**Suddenly he notices that something is wrong**) Rach? What happened?

Rachel: Did you see Ross?

Joey: Sure!

Rachel: (**With relief**) Ooh, thank God! Where is he?

Joey: I've no idea.

Rachel: Joey! You just said that you saw him!

Joey: Mmm?

Rachel: Where did you see him?!

Joey: Oh! In Central Perk!

Rachel runs out, but stops in the door. A moment of silence. Rachel turns around.

Rachel: Joey, (**Fizzling**) just don't tell me that you saw him when we were in Central Perk all together…

Joey: (**Shaking head**) Of course!

Rachel: Joey!

Joey: What?

Rachel: Ross went out four hours ago and he ain't been back since then! He didn't say where he was going. Joey! It was so strange… I'm scared! I don't know where he is!

Joey: Rach, calm down.

Rachel (**Panicked**) I have no idea where he is! We…We were sitting on the couch, talking about…about our lifes. That some chapters of our lives have closed. He…He suddenly got up and stormed out…Oh! Joey! (**Rachel breaks down. Joey tries to calm her down**.) Where is he? God! If something happened to him?!

Joey: Rach, sshh. Calm down, please. I'm sure he is fine.

Rachel: Then… Where is he?

_Joey tries to calm Rachel down, gently pushes her away and grasps her cheeks._

Joey: Rach…

_Suddenly Ross rushes into apartment._

Ross: Joey, is Rach…

_Moment of awkward silence. Ross is standing in the door, sees Joey and Rachel. Joey notices him. He slowly puts his hands away. Stunned Rachel turns towards Ross.  
_  
Ross: (shocked) …here?

_Moment of silence. Then Ross runs out.  
_  
Rachel: A…a…Ross…Ross! (**Runs after him**) ROSS! (**Catches him up on stairway, grabs his arm. Ross turns around**.)

Ross: (**Crazy**): After that all… You…you…

Rachel: What? No…You don't think that…Ross, sweetie, please, don't freak me out. Calm down. It's not what you're thinking

Ross: (**Yelling**): Then what? Tell me, Rachel, what? Two days, for god's sake, two days! I can't believe it!

Rachel: Ross, calm down. I beg you, listen to me.

Ross: Why? Why do I have to listen someone, who tells me, that she loves me and then few hours later is cheating on me! Tell me, Rachel, why?

Rachel: (**Annoyed**) Ross, you're such an idiot! Do you really think, that I took advantage of you running out of apartment for four hours without telling me anything and I went to my friend, oh, and of course your friend, to have sex? Do you think that's what happened?

Ross: I don't have to believe, it's enough that I saw that!

Rachel: Oh! Then you don't trust me?

Ross: I trust you! And you don't even know how much I do! But, apparently, you take advantage of that at any possible situation!

Rachel: What?!

_Suddenly Joey introduces to action.  
_  
Joey: (**Yelling**) You, guys, shut up! For God's Sake! What's wrong with you?!

Rachel and Ross try to say something, but Joey silences them again.

Joey: (**Sstill yelling**) I can't believe you! You're unbearable! It's hard to put up with you. (**Turns towards Ross**) Ross, you always act like a jerk towards Rachel. Wherever you look you see her cheating on you. Mind your confidence! And you Rachel. (**Turns towards Rachel**) Why have you panicked? He's been gone for four hours! A big deal! And I thought that I was the kid in this bunch.

Ross: Then you and Rachel…

Joey: Of course not! I just tried to calm her down! Morons! (**Turns around and goes to his apartment**)

Ross: (**Woeful, humble, completely apologetic**) Rach…I am so sorry…(**Grasps head**) How could I be so stupid… Rach… ( **Kneels down, gasps and kisses her hands**) Please…forgive me. Rach… Say something…

Rachel: Where have you been, for the love of god? Do you have any idea how worried I was? This is for not telling me a word! (**Hits him in the head**)

Ross: Au!

Rachel: This is for being out so long! (**Hits him in the back**)

Ross: Aaua!

Rachel: And this is for not trusting me! (**Kicks him in the shin**)

Ross: Aaauaua!

**Cut to commercial**

**Phoebe's and Mike's Apartment**

_Phoebe and Mike are lying on bed under quilt completely naked. Mike is hugging Phoebe. Her head is lying on his chest _

Phoebe: Oohhh… It was amazing. The best sex I've had in…(**Glances at the clock**) two months.

Mike: Aah… we don't laze. Do you feel it's good enough to have a baby?

Phoebe: I have no idea.

Mike: Do you want some more?

Phoebe: Babies? Sure!

_Mike and Phoebe throw themselves at each other._

**Ross' Apartment**

_Rachel walks into the living room talking on the phone._

Rachel: Yes, he is home now. Mhm… Monica! Everything is fine. Am I sure? (**Camera turns right and shows Ross, who's standing by a small board and writing over and over the same sentence: I will never draw premature conclusions. Rachel is smiling.)** O yes, I'm sure! Bye! (she puts phone)

Ross: (**Still writing on board**) Then everybody knows, that I am home?

Rachel: Of course. Don't talk, just write. You still have to write it eight hundred and forty five times.

_Moment of silence. Rachel sits on couch and turns on TV._

Ross: Rach?

Rachel: Mhm?

Ross: I feel so bad. I am so sorry. I love you.

Rachel: Oh, Ross, three "Is" ain't gonna help.. Try harder.

Ross: Ok. Come here for a moment.

Rachel: A kiss? Eh, Ross, it's such a cliché.

Ross: I don't want to kiss you… (**He is thinking what he said. Moment of silence**) Ok, you can read my thoughts. Please, come here, I want give you something.

Rachel: OK. (**Stands up and walks up to Ross**) What?

Ross: (**While still writing with right hand, he uses left hand to pull out something from his pocket**) Give me a hand and close your eyes.

Rachel: Like a child…

Ross: Rach…

Rachel: Fine! (**She gives him hand**)

Ross: (**He stops writing. He starts drawing something on her hand. She quickly takes the hand back**

Rachel:** (Frustration**) Ross! Are you lost your mind? (**Looks at hand, fizzle**) What is THIS? A penis?!

Ross: WHAT!?

Rachel: You draw on my hand a penis? Are you crazy?

Ross: No! I haven't drawn on your hand a penis!

Rachel: (**Gives him a hand**) Then what is this?! (**Camera shows a drawing, which looks like a simple penis**)

Ross: This! (**He puts something on Rachel's hand**)

Rachel: (**Surprised**) A key?

Ross. Yes. This is key to our new apartment!

Rachel: What?! Ross? What are you talking about? What apartment?

Ross: Rachel, look. I am so sorry for today's fight. I have no reason to be such jackass. You have no idea what I feel right now. I am ashamed and I blame only me. I shouldn't go out without telling you where I go, but I was so excited and that's what I was doing (**Points to key**) for that four hours.

Rachel: Really? Ross? Apartment? I don't believe…Wait… I don't understand one thing. Why do you suddenly make a decision to buy a new apartment? (**Her facial expression changes to disbelief**) No! This is impossible! Ross! Really?

Ross: Yes, sweetie. Are you ready to move out?

Rachel: Oh my God! Ross! I LOVE YOU! (**Jumps into his arms**)

Ross: I love you too, sweetie, I love you too.

**Closing Scene/Credits**

**Ross' Apartment**

_Ross cames out from the bedroom to the living room. He's overslept. He goes to the bathroom. Suddenly he stops. He looks at the floor. Ross rubs eyes, walks and crouch. Camera shows breaking fossil._

Ross: Raaaaaaaaaachel! RAACH!

_Rachel runs out from the bedroom. She's holding a hanger. _

_Moment of silence. Rachel notices that Ross crouch next to the broken fossil_

Rachel: You don't mind cheer-up-sex, do you? (**Pity smile**)


End file.
